Weapons (Rust Bucket)
Weapons are a mechanic introduced in Rust Bucket which allow the player to change their attack effectively. They are an inherent mechanic of levels 21-30 and can be found in Endless Mode in shops or inside chests. Each time the player dies, finishes a level or reaches a checkpoint, their weapon will be changed back to the default sword. Shops Shops can be found once every four points the player reaches in Endless Mode. They will always be adjacent to the room the player is in, with some stealth ground as the entrance to prevent any enemy from following Rust Bucket inside. However, due to a glitch, crabs are able to pass through the stealth door. Shops are composed of a 5x5 area with a carpet, a shopkeeper and three weapons the player can choose from. Each weapon costs a fixed amount of coins, ranging from 3 to 10 coins each. Sword The sword is the default weapon in the game. It works exactly like the player's attack in Turnament, allowing Rust Bucket to hit anything directly adjacent to them by moving towards it. It can be seen in the game's icon and art, although the sword doesn't show as golden but simply made out of iron. RustBucket_weapon_sword_aoe.png|The area of effect of the sword when attacking downwards RustBucket_weapon_sword_rotate.gif|The animation of the sword spinning around when being picked up RustBucket_weapon_sword_swipe.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the sword (slowed down for better visibility). Green knights will always have this effect when attacking. Battle axe |image = RustBucket_weapon_axe.png |price = 5 coins |abilities = 1x3 area of attack |game = Rust Bucket }} Battle axes are first introduced in level 21, and have an area of attack of 1x3. They will damage/destroy every enemy or object in that zone, hitting all three spots at once. When the player has this weapon, they will attack whenever one of the three spots is occupied by something that can be attacked, even if the tile directly in front of Rust Bucket is free. This means that the player can attack even though they will instead move forward in a normal case. Green knights also can be killed with battle axe. RustBucket_weapon_axe_aoe.png|The area of effect of the battle axe when attacking downwards RustBucket_weapon_axe_rotate.gif|The animation of the battle axe spinning around when being picked up RustBucket_weapon_axe_swipe.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the battle axe (slowed down for better visibility) Warhammer |image = RustBucket_weapon_hammer.png |price = 10 coins |abilities = Gives the ability to destroy statues |game = Rust Bucket }} Warhammers are first introduced in level 22, and have the same area of attack as the sword. They allow the player to attack enemies or objects normally in any direction. However, warhammers give Rust Bucket the ability to smash statues as if they were normal enemies, making statues extremely weak against the player as they can only crush them against walls and obstacles. Despite this ability, warhammers have the downside of being one of the only weapon with a durability. They can only be used ten times to destroy statues or rocks, after which they will break and be replaced by the default sword. They will only loose durability points when being used against statues, and not against any other enemy, making them very similar to the sword in normal cases. The number of uses left on the warhammer is displayed on the weapon display on the bottom left corner of the screen. Picking up a warhammer while already carrying one will reset the uses of the weapon back to ten. RustBucket_weapon_hammer_aoe.png|The area of effect of the warhammer when attacking downwards RustBucket_weapon_hammer_rotate.gif|The animation of the warhammer spinning around when being picked up RustBucket_weapon_hammer_swipe.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the warhammer (slowed down for better visibility) Bow |image = RustBucket_weapon_bow.png |price = 5 coins |abilities = Gives the ability to attack from a distance |game = Rust Bucket }} Bows are first introduced in level 23, and are primarily used for long range combat. When using the bow, Rust Bucket can attack up to four tiles in front of them. It allows the player to attack over gaps, but not through walls or other obstacles. Only the closest target to the player will be damaged, and not the ones behind it. Much like with the battle axe, the player will shoot their bow each time there is an enemy or object which can be damaged in front of them, even if the tile directly adjacent to Rust Bucket is free to move into. RustBucket_weapon_bow_aoe.png|The area of effect of the bow when attacking downwards RustBucket_weapon_bow_rotate.gif|The animation of the bow spinning around when being picked up RustBucket_weapon_bow_swipe.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the bow (slowed down for better visibility). The length of the effect depends on the distance the player attacks from. Bomb bow Bomb bows are a variation of the regular Bow. They combine the ability of the Bow and the Warhammer, allowing the player to destroy statues enemies and rocks four tiles away from them. It is used exactly like a regular Bow, and only attacks the closest enemy or obstacle. If this weapon is used against a statue enemy or a rock, it will trigger an explosion similar to the one of bombs, destroying everything in a one-tile square radius. Although this weapon can destroy stone crates with splash damage, it will not directly fire an explosive arrow when walking towards a crate. Similarly to the Warhammer, it has a limited usage of three shots, after which it will turn into a normal Bow. The bomb bow will only loose ammunitions when being used against statues or rocks, and picking one of them while already having a bomb bow will refill the weapon's durability. RustBucket_weapon_bomb_bow_aoe.png|The area of effect of the bomb bow when attacking downwards RustBucket_weapon_bomb_bow_rotate.gif|The animation of the bomb bow spinning around when being picked up RustBucket_weapon_bow_swipe.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the bomb bow (slowed down for better visibility). The length of the effect depends on the distance the player attacks from. Spear Spears are first introduced in level 23, and allow the player to hit enemies farther. Rust Bucket can hit enemies from one tile away, working as a midway between the bow and the sword. Much like the bow, it can't hit enemies or objects through walls and can only hit the closest target to the player. RustBucket_weapon_spear_aoe.png|The area of effect of the spear when attacking downwards RustBucket_weapon_spear_rotate.gif|The animation of the spear spinning around when being picked up RustBucket_weapon_spear_swipe_1.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the spear directly next to the target (slowed down for better visibility) RustBucket_weapon_spear_swipe_2.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the spear one tile away from target (slowed down for better visibility) Daggers Daggers are first introduced in level 26, and allow the player to hit two spots at once, one in the direction Rust Bucket is swiping in, and the other behind their back. This allows to hit enemies or objects in both sides around the player at once. Contrary to other weapons with a larger attacking area such as battle axes or bows, Rust Bucket will only attack if the tile directly in front of them is occupied by something which can be attacked. If the tile in front of the player is empty, but the tile behind can be attacked, the character will simply walk forward, ignoring the enemy or object behind. RustBucket_weapon_daggers_aoe.png|The area of effect of the daggers when attacking downwards RustBucket_weapon_daggers_rotate.gif|The animation of the daggers spinning around when being picked up RustBucket_weapon_daggers_swipe.gif|The swipe effect shown when using the daggers (slowed down for better visibility). The effect is the same for both directions. Shields Shield are a defensive weapon which can only be found in Endless Mode. They will work in a similar way to keys, in the sense that they will always follow the player and act as an obstacle. Enemies cannot go through them and sees them as walls which can't be traversed. They will drop on the ground and go back to their item form if Rust Bucket is pushed by a statue or killed, forcing the player to pick them back up. Wooden shields, much like wooden keys, can be destroyed with fire or bombs, while metal shields are unbreakable. Shields are the only weapon that do not appear in the weapon display, but rather following the player. They are also the only one green knights can use. If the player has a shield and switches positions with a green knight while having a shield, the green knight will take the shield. Shields can also cause several stalemate situations, especially with statue-enemies, because these enemies cannot crush the player equipped with shield. This will soft-lock the player, forcing them to restart the game. stalemate.png|A situation where using shield will cause stalemate Trivia * *The swipe effect used by enemies when attacking the player, a villager or a green knight is different from all weapon effects. It is used by all enemies except for statues, brain monsters, squids, octopuses and demons. This effect has also different colors and lasts for two more frames than all weapon swipe effects. RustBucket_enemy_swipe.gif|The enemy swipe effect (slowed down for better visibility) References }} Category:Lists Category:Shop items Category:Items Category:Weapons